avatar: la leyenda de kenichi
by pbgg
Summary: La trama abarca 200 años después de los sucesos finales de la leyenda de korra. Kenichi de bebé fue secuestrado por un espíritu que bloqueo su control sobre los elementos, después de esto el ciclo del avatar para muchos pensó que había terminado y los puso en estado critico, pero la historia del avatar empezara a renacer.
1. libro 1 renacer:el comienzo del viaje 1

La franquicia de avatar no me pertenece, esta le pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko y tampoco me pertenece kenichi este anime le pertenece a syun matsuena.

 ** _Fuego, aire, agua y tierra_**

 ** _Ha pasado mucho tiempo de que el avatar korra dio inicio a la nueva era del avatar, todo el mundo a vivido con armonía, no han ávido guerras en los últimos diez mil años. Pero en los últimos 17 años el avatar a desaparecido, muchas personas piensan que el avatar que el avatar ya no regresara. Pero yo se que eso es mentira, por que el, es el único que puede traer la armonía a este mundo. - shigure kousaka_**

Libro 1 renacer

Comienza el viaje parte 1

En las afueras del reino tierra se encuentra un dojo llamado ryozanpaku y es el lugar donde yacen los maestros elementales y no elementales más fuertes del mundo. Y también hay un chico de 16 años de edad llamado kenichi shirahama, un chico huérfano que es un completo debilucho y no tiene talento alguno. En estos momentos kenichi se encuentra en el dojo hablando con su amiga de la infancia miu furinji

Y kenichi – le dijo miu sentada en el tejado del dojo – te iras del dojo, es obvio que con tu edad quieras salir a explorar el mundo

Mi edad?, pero si apenas tengo 16 y no te rebaso por mucho y tu lo sabes – le dijo kenichi

Lo se tu tienes 16 y yo 14 pero, mi abuelo me dijo que a esa edad es perfecta para que un chico explore el mundo – le dijo miu con una sonrisa

El abuelo he – después de esto kenichi dio un leve suspiro – sabes miu, no se si irme de el dojo, ustedes son mi familia, el maestro akisame, apachai el maestro koetsuji y el maestro kensei junto contigo y el anciano han cuidado de mi desde que era pequeño – rápidamente kenichi se puso triste – y es por eso que no me gustaría abandonarles, ustedes son todo para mi

Kenichi – dijo miu con un tono alegre – no te preocupes estaremos bien, y es mas si te sientes solo acepta esto, tu ya lo conoces – en eso miu chiflo con fuerza, rápidamente algo llego hasta donde estaban

Miu, pero – dijo kenichi muy sorprendido

Te lo iba mostrar, en tu cumpleaños numero 17 – le dijo miu con alegría – pero creo que es mejor que lo tengas ahora

Gracias miu – le dijo kenichi muy feliz y después de darle las gracias la abrazo

No te preocupes kenichi – le dijo miu quien terminaba el abrazo – bueno kenichi creo que es hora de almorzar

Si tienes razón – dijo kenichi quien se disponía a bajar del techo – bienes

Mas al rato tengo algo que hacer – le dijo miu mientras miraba el cielo, cuando se fue kenichi apareció detrás de miu un hombre de gran estatura con una sonrisa

Así que le diste el regalo – le dijo un hombre con una voz muy gruesa

Si – le dijo miu mientras se tocaba el pecho

Vamos miu es hora de entrenar – le dijo el hombre

Si abuelo – le dijo miu con una gran sonrisa

Kenichi por su parte se encontraba caminando hacia el comedor mientras miraba el techo del pasillo rápidamente alguien aventó un periódico por la cerca del dojo, kenichi rápidamente fue a recogerlo

Vaya, han pasado 17 años desde que el anterior avatar murió y aun no se a sabido algo sobre el nuevo avatar – dijo kenichi mientras leía el encabezado del periódico

Kenichi – le llamo un hombre de estatura pequeña – que tienes ahí

Ha es el periódico – le dijo kenichi mientras se lo daba al pequeño maestro – tenga maestro kensei

No gracias kenichi – le dijo kensei – kenichi puedo hacerte una pregunta

Si, que cosa maestro – le dijo kenichi

No te gustaría aprender el kenpo – le dijo kensei un poco serio

No – la respuesta de kenichi fue muy rápida – usted sabe que no voy con la violencia – eso dijo kenichi pero lo que no sabia el maestro kensei, era que de pequeño kenichi había estado practicando las artes marciales por su cuenta y con ayuda del maestro akisame y el anciano

Pero kenichi – le dijo kensei

Maestro no discuta conmigo que no llegaremos a un acuerdo – le dijo kenichi

Okey kenichi – le dijo kensei un poco desanimado

Por cierto y el maestro akisame no le he visto – dijo kenichi

A el salió directo al reino tierra esta mañana – le dijo kensei mientras entraba al dojo

A ya veo, oiga maestro – dijo kenichi con un poco de duda

Que cosa kenichi – le dijo kensei de forma tranquila

A los cuantos años usted empezó su viaje de aprendizaje – le dijo kenichi

A, pues mas o menos tenia tu edad – le dijo kensei

Y porque salió de viaje tan temprano – le dijo kenichi

Bueno por dos razones – le dijo kensei – la primera por que quería probarme a mi mismo

Y la segunda – le dijo kenichi

Las chicas – le dijo kensei

Las chicas? – le dijo kenichi muy confundido

Si ver a las chicas de todas de todas las naciones – rápidamente kensei entro en un modo infantil – ver sus cuerpos en trajes de baño, y también sus cuerpos en las aguas termales era lo mejor kenichi, a extraño ser joven

Maestro viejo verde – susurro kenichi

Dijiste algo kenichi – dijo kensei

Nada, nada de nada maestro - le dijo kenichi rápidamente

Después de esto kenichi entro al comedor para degustar algo de comida y una que otra bebida, mientras el estaba ahí se topo con el maestro koetsuji al cual le pregunto lo mismo que le pregunto al maestro kensei y le respondió de misma forma.

Pasaron 4 semanas y llego el cumpleaños de kenichi, el durante todo ese tiempo pensó muy bien las cosas de viajar, y al final había tomado su decisión, ahora kenichi se encontraba en su fiesta de cumpleaños numero 17 y kenichi noto que solo estaban presentes el abuelo el maestro sakaki el maestro kensei y miu.

Oigan y los maestros apachai y akisame – dijo kenichi mientras veía que no estaban allí

Apachai salió a su pueblo natal y akisame no a regresado de el reino tierra – le informo el anciano

Que mal yo quería despedirme – dijo kenichi, esto sorprendió a los presentes

Que dijiste kenichi – dijo el anciano

Me quería despedir porque – en eso kenichi puso una mirada seria – iré a explorar el mundo

Kenichi no juegues – le dijo el anciano

Enserio anciano yo me voy - le dijo kenichi con una gran decisión

Uh… - rápidamente el anciano se quedo un poco serio junto con los maestros presentes

Que cosa? – dijo kenichi un poco confundido

Puf… ha ha ha ha ha ha – rieron todos los maestros

Si claro kenichi – le dijo sakaki

Que cosa por que se rien – dijo kenichi

Ha ha ha ha, si claro si tu lo dices – le dijo kensei con una sonrisa – no sobrevivirías al mundo de afuera

Que cruel – dijo miu en voz baja

Dejen de reírse – les dijo kenichi

Es que kenichi – le dijo el anciano con una sonrisa – eres un debilucho y por eso no podrás ni sobrevivir un día en el mundo exterior

Uh… - rápidamente kenichi tomo aire y dijo – yo, yo se que no soy un maestro elemental, o un maestro en las artes marciales, pero yo saldré adelante, daré todo de mi, no importa si es hasta mi sangre la que tenga que perder

Kenichi – dijeron todos con una sonrisa

Sabíamos que el tiempo en el dojo, te volvería un hombre fuerte en espíritu – le dijo el anciano

Es por eso, que puedes partir – dijo sakaki mientras tomaba un poco de su cerveza

Y no te preocupes por apachai o akisame nosotros les diremos – le dijo kensei con una sonrisa

Y entonces cuando piensas partir – le dijo miu

Partiré en dos días – le dijo kenichi con una sonrisa

Entonces creo que seria mejor que empaques lo que necesites de una vez – dijo el anciano

Es cierto entonces me retiro – dijo kenichi dejando el lugar para irse a su habitación

Kenichi a madurado y mas de lo que pensé – dijo sakaki muy orgulloso

Si, se ve que ya no es un niño – dijo kensei con una sonrisa

Abuelo – dijo miu

Que cosa miu – dijo su abuelo

Pedo ir con el – le dijo miu

Lo siento miu, se que estas entrenando la tierra control pero eres muy joven – le dijo su abuelo – pero no te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento te dejare partir

Enserio, abuelo – dijo miu con una sonrisa

Por supuesto – le dijo su abuelo con una sonrisa

Gracias abuelo te quiero mucho – dijo miu muy contenta y después de esto le dio un abrazo

Kenichi por su parte se encontraba planificando a que lugar iría primero, no sabia si ir la nación del fuego, el reino tierra, la ciudad de omashu, las tribus del agua, visitar a los nómadas del aire o ir a la ciudad del avance, ciudad republica

Dios a donde debería ir – se pregunto kenichi – todos los lugares a los que quiero ir son buenos pero, a donde debería ir primero – rápidamente kenichi pensó en algo con lo que pudiera decidir – ya se – dijo kenichi quien rápidamente escribió en un papel los nombres de los lugares a donde el iría, después de esto fue cortando el papel, hasta dejar tiras con los nombres escritos – bien ahora solo necesito revolverlos, pero donde – rápidamente kenichi pensó en donde los revolvería ya que no tenia un sombrero, rápidamente vio que el tenia un vaso en su habitación – bien esto servirá – kenichi agarro el vaso, lo limpio, enrollo los papeles y rápidamente los metió y los empezó a revolver con los ojos cerrados – bien ahora – rápidamente kenichi abrió los ojos, y tomo un papelito – entonces al lugar al cual iré será, el templo del aire del este - dado esto kenichi puso una sonrisa en su rostro – genial un lugar tranquilo – rápidamente alguien entro a si habitación

Kenichi – dijo miu

A miu, que bueno que viniste – dijo kenichi

E porque – dijo ella confundida

Ya que te diré a cual lugar iré primero – dijo kenichi

A cual – le dijo miu con una sonrisa

Al templo del aire del este – dijo kenichi con una sonrisa

En serio, genial kenichi – dijo miu muy contenta

Si lo malo es que tal vez no pueda llevar a maru – dijo kenichi un poco triste

Kenichi, si puedes – le dijo miu

Pero es un… – le dijo kenichi

Kenichi, en estos 10000 años, jamás se habían visto ese tipo de criaturas hasta ahora, pero el mi abuelo las ha visto antes y además sabe como son – le dijo miu

He enserio – le dijo kenichi asombrado

Si, y es mas si quieres podemos ir a verle – le dijo miu

Hay que ir – le dijo kenichi

Okey – dijo miu quien salió con kenichi de la habitación de este

No tardaron en llegar con el nuevo amigo de kenichi, el cual estaba en el campo detrás del dojo del ryosanpaku

Maru, ven aquí – le llamo kenichi, rápidamente su amigo llego donde estaba kenichi, su amigo era un gran lobo este era blanco con franjas naranja que parecían como llamas, este tenia unas patas largas y un poco delgadas con grandes garras y colmillos, este tenia como una mancha en sus ojos que se parecían como a unas llamas con ojos color negro aparte de eso también tenia dos colas

Ven mira te mostrare a lo que me refería – le dijo miu mientras tomaba la mano de kenichi y la acercaba hacia maru – esto es de lo que te hablaba

A ver – dijo kenichi mientras tocaba a maru en una de sus patas

Estas patas son como una mejora para los lobos de piedra roja en el agua, ósea que les permiten nadar y además correr sobre el agua – le dijo miu

Genial, entonces maru puede nadar – dijo kenichi muy sorprendido

No solo eso, también puede dar saltos muy grandes desde el agua – dijo miu como una maestra – y no solo del agua también de la tierra y cuando da un salto pareciese como si estuviera volando

Y hasta cuantos metros puede saltar – dijo kenichi mas sorprendido

El maestro akisame me dijo que como unos 5000 metros de altura minimo – le dijo miu

Que, eso va en contra de toda lógica posible – dijo kenichi

Este maravilloso amigo es la excepción, ya que hacen de lo imposible posible – dijo miu con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba al lobo – otra cosa magnifica es que también pueden utilizar un poco la tierra control y tienen un gran sentido del olfato

Genial, maru no me imagine que fueses así de genial – le dijo kenichi con una sonrisa mientras le sobaba la cabeza con cariño, el lobo sintió el cariño de este y entonces froto un poco su cabeza con la de kenichi

Aparte de genial, eres muy bonito y suave – dijo kenichi – bueno maru, nos vemos mañana – dijo kenichi mientras se separaba de maru, ya que vio como la noche iba llegando al lugar

Es cierto maru, ya es un poco tarde – dijo miu también separándose – nos vemos mañana – rápidamente el lobo entendió y se retiro muy animado

Ambos se dirigieron adentro del dojo para poder descansar, kenichi ya estaba contento porque, se entero que su nuevo amigo tenía todas esas magnificas cualidades, y también estaba feliz porque ya sabia a que lugar viajar primero. Lentamente kenichi iba cerrando sus ojos para después caer dormido.

Un nuevo día llego y kenichi lo supo ya que sintió los rayos de sol en su rostro

Ha que bien dormí – dijo kenichi mientras estiraba su cuerpo – me pregunto si ya abran despertado los demás maestros, bueno lo mejor será bajar de aquí y revisar – rápidamente kenichi tomo la soga que colgaba del techo de su habitación y se deslizo

Después de eso el salió al pasillo del dojo para checar si estaban ya despiertos los maestros, en eso se topo con una chica de cabello largo que nunca había visto y la cual estaba cargando algo que kenichi detecto al instante

Oye tu, porque cargas la insignia del ryozanpaku – dijo kenichi mientras veía a la chica de perfil esta llevaba una mascara que le cubría medio rostro

… - rápidamente la chica al darse cuenta de que la habían visto salto hacia la barda del dojo

Hey tu no escapes – dijo kenichi siguiéndole

… - la chica se le quedo viendo, después de esto ella soltó una bomba de humo

No, no escaparas – dijo kenichi muy decidido, rápidamente dio un gran salto entra el humo pero se dio cuenta que la ladrona era mas veloz, pero eso no detuvo a kenichi, el al final agarro a la chica de la mano en sima de la barda – aja te tengo – rápidamente la mujer se asusto un poco por tener tan cerca a kenichi el cual le agarraba su mano – dime porque tomaste la insignia

… - esta solo se le quedo viendo muy seria, rápidamente la chica se soltó del agarre, rápidamente tomo una pequeña daga que tenia en su espalda y ataco a kenichi

Dios – dijo kenichi quien se aparto un poco de la chica – enserio armas – dijo kenichi un poco temeroso – bueno, si tu lo quieres así – rápidamente kenichi saco dos guantes de pelea – ven con todo

… - rápidamente la chica se abalanzo sobre kenichi pero este bloqueo el ataque con sus guantes

Dios como puedo ganarle – pensó kenichi muy preocupado – no me gusta enfrentarme con chicas – en eso la chica vio la oportunidad de huir por una abertura de la que kenichi no se daba cuenta, rápidamente la chica propino varios golpes con su daga para confundir a kenichi hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba, el pecho descubierto de kenichi, lo primero que hizo fue hacer una finta con su daga, para después agacharse y con una potente patada lo estrello en el patio del dojo , después de esto la chica salió corriendo a gran velocidad dejando solo a kenichi el cual se levanto rápidamente, se limpio el polvo y se quito los guantes, después de eso detrás de el aparecieron los miembros del dojo

Kenichi que paso – dijo miu – escuchamos mucho ruido en la sala principal del dojo

Fue una ladrona – dijo kenichi muy serio

Que una ladrona – dijo el maestro sakaki

Que se llevo kenichi – le dijo el anciano

La insignia de oro del ryozanpaku – dijo kenichi

No puede ser, esa insignia a estado desde que se fundo el dojo – dijo miu muy preocupada – porque la abra robado

No lo se, pero – en eso kenichi se puso muy serio – iré por ella, por lo cual creo que mi viaje iniciara a partir de ahora

Kenichi – dijeron todos

De acuerdo, ve kenichi tu puedes – dijo kensei con una sonrisa

Bueno me iré a preparar – dijo kenichi mientras corría a su habitación

Kenichi tiene un gran camino por delante – dijo el anciano

Si – dijeron todos al unisonó

Kenichi arreglo sus cosas lo mas rápido posible, solo preparo una mochila un poco pequeña, y en ella llevaba un traje que le habían regalado el anciano junto con akisame, una bolsa de dinero, y unas cuantas cosas mas.

Bien estoy listo – dijo kenichi quien rápidamente se puso su mochila en su espalda, rápidamente salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la salida del ryozanpaku – bien es hora de irme

Kenichi – le llamo miu con algo en su mano

Que cosa miu – dijo kenichi un poco confundido

Toma – rápidamente miu le dio un recipiente de madera – por si llegas a tener hambre

Gracias miu – le dijo kenichi con una sonrisa

Te vas sin despedirte – le dijo el anciano

Anciano perdone y también ustedes maestros, estaba muy emocionado por salir – le dijo kenichi un poco apenado

No te preocupes eso les pasa a todos – le dijo kensei

Bueno es hora de irnos – dijo kenichi

Irnos? – dijo el maestro sakaki

… - rápidamente kenichi chiflo y de pronto apareció el gran lobo blanco de manchas naranjas – que velos eres maru

Qu… que es eso – dijeron sorprendidos los maestros sakaki y kensei

Eso es un lobo dientes de sable y también se le conoce como lobo de piedra roja – dijo el anciano – su madre me siguió en uno de mis viajes y pues su madre tuvo crías las cuales se quedaron a mi cuidado

Es un animal muy velos – dijo miu muy contenta

Bueno creo que es hora de marcharme – dijo kenichi mientras cargaba su mochila

Kenichi toma esto – el anciano le entrego una gran montura – el lobo es muy grande por lo cual en su espalda y junto con esta montura pueden ir como 8 personas

Enserio genial – dijo kenichi muy contento

Deja que se la ponga – dijo el anciano, quien en menos de lo que canta un gallo le puso la gran montura a maru

Gracias anciano – le dijo kenichi – bueno es hora de que parta de aquí – rápidamente maru se agacho para que pudiera subir kenichi, ya arriba kenichi se sentía un gigante – bien cuando consiga la insignia volveré no se preocupen

Si, buena suerte kenichi – le dijo el anciano

Bien, maru andando – dijo kenichi, maru empezó trotando un poco, para al ultimo acelerar el paso, maru alcanzo una velocidad semejante a la de un chita por lo cual kenichi se asusto un poco

Adiós kenichi cuídate – le grito miu con una sonrisa

Nos vemos kenichi – le dijo kensei – si conoces una chica tráela aquí – le dijo kensei con una expresión muy pervertida

Se fuerte kenichi – le dijo sakaki con una sonrisa mientras veía como kenichi se perdía en el horizonte

No obstante en un lugar muy alejado de ahí

Con que conseguiste la insignia, he shigure – le dijo un hombre con una mascara

Si maestro – le dijo shigure mientras se arrodillaba

Lo hiciste bien – le dijo el hombre enmascarado – puedes retirarte

Si maestro – le dijo shigure quien se retiro del lugar dejando solo a su maestro

Je je – rio un poco el hombre – un objeto menos quedan 4

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _Bien aquí esta el primer capitulo del libro 1 espero que les guste, los capítulos de mis demás historias están por ser publicados así que no se los pierdan._**


	2. libro 1 renacer:el comienzo del viaje 2

Libro 1 renacer

Comienza el viaje parte 2

Kenichi se encontraba montando a maru, quien iba a una gran velocidad lo cual asusto un poco a kenichi al inicio pero conforme iban avanzando se acostumbro rápido. Ahora kenichi se encontraba corriendo por un gran bosque lo cual le dejo desorientado 15 minutos después de entrar al bosque

Maru descansa – dijo kenichi mientras le daba palmadas a maru en la espalda a lo cual maru acepto – eso es, buen chico

Hump – bramo tranquilo maru

Je je vaya corriste por 15 minutos seguidos y no te cánsate- le dijo kenichi con una sonrisa – por eso te ganaste un descanso maru – maru acepto y se acostó como todo perro – bien quédate aquí yo iré a explorar – rápidamente kenichi dejo a maru descansando, este empezó a checar las características del bosque – caray por donde estamos, jamás pensé que nos adentraríamos tanto en un bosque como este – en eso a kenichi se le ilumino la cabeza – a ya se, traigo un mapa conmigo – rápidamente regreso con maru y rápidamente tomo su mochila la cual estaba al lado de maru – genial debe estar aqu… - dijo kenichi mientras metia su mano a su mochila y veía que no estaba – QUE, NO ESTA – grito kenichi muy preocupado –dios ahora que voy hacer – dijo kenichi mas preocupado – cálmate kenichi, no es el fin del mundo, recuerda lo que te dijo el anciano si te perdías en un bosque – se dijo a si mismo mientras empezaba a recordar – ya se, lo primero y mas importante es buscar un rio que este serca, segundo, checar si los arboles tienen frutos comestibles y tercero hacer una fogata si llega a oscurecer – recordó kenichi, rápidamente despertó a maru, los dos empezaron a buscar un rio, pasaron buscando un rio por media ahora hasta que escucharon la corriente de agua – genial ahora, solo tenemos que buscar frutos de arboles, y después hacer una fogata, bien maru empecemos a buscar alimentos , maru asintió y juntos empezaron a buscar algunos comestibles por otra media hora hasta que volvieron al mismo lugar con dos docenas de frutas – bien ya tenemos algunas cuantas frutas pero no debemos comer solo pescado por lo cual necesitaremos de algunos peces del rio, maru puedes – antes de que kenichi dijera la orden, maru rápidamente se metió al rio a atrapar peces, en eso kenichi pudo escuchar como alguien se zambullía en el agua aparte de maru, el vio a los dos lados pero no vio nada, con forme mas ponía atención al ruido se dio cuenta de que venia cuesta abajo, por lo cual se fue cuesta a bajo – me pregunto que causara todo ese ruido – rápidamente se dio que cuesta abajo había una gran casacada que conectaba con unes tanque y este continuaba con un rio pero mas pequeño

Haa – dijo una mujer con un tono de voz tranquilo –

Hump – kenichi se sorprendió y le salió una gota de sangre de su nariz, por ver que debajo de el se encontraba una mujer de cabello morado vallándose – hay, creo que no debí mirar – dijo kenichi muy nervioso – pero si la observo bien ella tiene un gran parecido con la chica que robo la insignia, espera ella es

Groa – rugio maru quien se acercaba a máxima velocidad

No maru no, cálmate, shhh – dijo kenichi en susurros para que no le escuchara la chica, y como toda buen mascota maru se le aventó - *SPLAH* – el agua del estanque se levanto mucho y esto sorprendió mucho a la chica

Tu – dijo la chica súper seria – que haces aquí

Mejor dicho, porque tu robaste la insignia de mi dojo – le dijo kenichi olvidándose de la posición en la que estaban, ya que el estaba flotando en el agua con maru atrás de el

Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe – dijo mas seria – prueba esto – en eso la chica tomo uno de los guantes que estaban a la orilla de ella y disparo unos dardo

Dios – dijo mientras veía como los dardos se acercaban a el, rápidamente se sumergió al igual que maru, este le dio la ordeno a maru de sacar a la chica del agua, este la siguió al pie de la letra y rápidamente se fue debajo de shigure y con su espalda la aventó fuera del agua

Haaaaa – grito la chica mientras era aventada fuera del agua, rápidamente azoto en la tierra – tu hijo de…

Que decías – dijo kenichi junto con maru ya fuera del agua – ponte esto – rápidamente kenichi le aventó un poco de ropa de repuesto que el traía

Y mi ropa – dijo la chica muy molesta

Se ve que esta sucia así que la lavare por ti – dijo kenichi, rápidamente voltio para que shigure se cambiara

15 minutos después

Ya esta, me puse la ropa – dijo la chica a kenichi – y entonces mi ropa

Esta ahí – dijo kenichi quien rápidamente señalo una rama que estaba cerca de ellos – bien ahora volviendo a lo principal, donde esta la insignia

No te lo diré, es mas quien eres para que te diga – dijo la chica molesta

Okey, esto no será fácil – dijo kenichi mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza – mejor empecemos de nuevo y de mejor forma – dijo kenichi mientras se sentaba – mi nombre es kenichi, solo kenichi y tu

Mi nombre es shigure, shigure kousaka – dijo shigure mientras se sentaba un poco molesta – y soy una maestra de armas al igual que maestra tierra

Je je, ves es mejor hablar de este modo – dijo kenichi con una sonrisa – y cuéntame por que robaste la insignia

Te diré la verdad – le dijo shigure con una cara seria – no se ni para que la querían y ahora no se donde este

Haa, tendre que seguir buscando entonces – dijo kenichi levantándose

Espera no me vas a hacer nada – le dijo shigure un poco sorprendida

Porque tendría que hacerte algo – le dijo kenichi – si no la tienes tu, entonces no hay motivo para hacerte algo mas grave – rápidamente kenichi se sacudió sus piernas

Y entonces que aras, seguirás en la búsqueda de la insignia – dijo shigure

Si, y no me importa lo que haga la recuperare – dijo kenichi rápidamente como si fuera un ser divino pareció como un rayo de luz atrás de su espalda

Pero como lo aras si no tienes información del grupo que robo tu insignia – le dijo shigure

La obtendré, ya que pude ver la insignia de tu traje aquella vez – le dijo kenichi con una sonrisa – bueno es hora de marcharme, nos vemos – rápidamente chiflo y maru se mostro ante el – bien maru andando – kenichi se subió a la espalda de maru y este comenzó a correr

Shigure veía como kenichi se retiraba del lugar rápidamente se acordó de algo – hey espera tu ropa – le grito shigure pero este no alcanzo a oir

Kenichi ya había repuesto energías y se dio cuenta que siguiendo el rio encontraría la salida del gran bosque, después de 15 minutos kenichi se dio cuenta que ya mero regresaría por donde vino por lo cual decidió aumentar la velocidad. Maru decidió por su parte sorprender a kenichi con un gran salto

Maru que te pasa – dijo kenichi por ver como iba descendiendo la velocidad de maru se preocupo – maru ya te cansaste, si quieres podemos descansar si quieres – kenichi al no recibir respuesta de maru se preocupo

Ahuuu – el aullido de maru sorprendió a kenichi, maru por su parte dio un gran salto lo que provoco mucho miedo a kenichi

Haaaaaa maru que haces – dijo kenichi mientras veía que se iban alejando de el suelo – espera, es cierto, puedes saltar, me espantaste – dijo kenichi mientras le sobaba la cabeza a maru

Go go go – rio maru por la sobada de kenichi

Bien es el momento de salir de este bosque – dijo kenichi muy feliz, pero esa felicidad no duro mucho, ya que vio como unos maestro tierra con la misma insignia que la del traje de shigure, atacaban a gente inocente – hey ustedes paren esto – les grito kenichi muy molesto, maru rápidamente aterrizo muy molesto al ver a los maestro tierra – maru espera aquí – maru rápidamente asintió mientras dejaba bajar a kenichi

He con que muy hombrecito, heee – le dijo un maestro tierra

Que vas a hacer – dijo el otro con una sonrisa – retarnos

Si eso are – dijo kenichi en posición de batalla

Hiaa – rápidamente un maestro tierra levanto la tierra para atacar a kenichi

Kenichi esquivo el ataque, por su parte el otro maestro saco un pedazo de tierra y se lo mando a kenichi , este fue roto por kenichi de un solo golpe, esto sorprendió a los maestros tierra por lo cual empezaron a aventar y levantar la tierra, pero esto hizo que kenichi se pusiera mas serio

Ustedes, como hozan atacar a gente inocente – dijo kenichi mientras saltaba hacia atrás – maldición, odio a tipos como ustedes

Cállate – le dijeron los dos maestros tierra muy furiosos

Es momento de ponerse serio – dijo kenichi mientras tomaba una posición de karate, en eso varias rocas fueron aventadas hacia kenichi, pero este las esquivo sin problemas , rápidamente se abrió paso entre las rocas para llegar enfrente de un maestro tierra y posiciono sus manos en el pecho de este – mubyoshi – rápidamente el maestro callo derrotado dejando sorprendido al maestro que faltaba

Quien eres – dijo el maestro muy sorprendido

Mi nombre no importa ahora – dijo kenichi muy serio – lo que importa es que me devuelvan la insignia que me robaron

"este chico es del ryozanpaku " – pensó el maestro – yo no se nada, y si lo supiera jamás te diría

Con que así van las cosas – dijo kenichi un poco molesto – bien, continuemos entonces

Je, con solo derribar a mi compañero, no pienses que también puedes conmigo niño – dijo el maestro tierra

Eso ya lo veremos – dijo kenichi en una posición de jiujitsu

Toma esto – rápidamente saco un gran pedazo de tierra del suelo – haber como esquivas esto

Hump – kenichi perdió la posición de jiujitsu y puso sus brazos en x para defenderse

Je, no eres tan fuerte – dijo el maestro quien empezó a sacar otro pedazo de tierra – ahí te va otro

"demonios , como le venceré" – pensó kenichi un poco molesto – hump – de nuevo recibió el pedazo de tierra y esta vez este le hizo perder su defensa

Bien aquí va el ultimo – rápidamente un tercer pedazo fue sacado del suelo – muere

Haaaa – kenichi recibió directamente el pedazo de tierra, este lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros de ahí

Je je, perdiste – dijo con una sonrisa el maestro tierra – creo que es mejor retirarme de este lugar – rápidamente se dirigió a su compañero caído, rápidamente lo tomo y se empezó a retirar del lugar

Por otra parte kenichi perdió la conciencia por el ataque, las personas que estaban siendo atacados fueron a darle ayuda, por lo cual tomaron el cuerpo de kenichi y lo llevaron a su aldea, maru por su parte como no se le permitió pelear se llevo a kenichi sobre su espalda junto con las otras dos personas.

Kenichi empezó a abrir sus ojos, rápidamente lo primero que vio fue un techo lo cual lo desubico, en eso fue lamido por un maru del tamaño de un perrito chiquito

Ma… maru donde estamos – dijo kenichi mientras se iba levantando, en eso se dio cuenta de que maru era pequeño – espera, eres maru

Hum hum – bramo feliz maru

Maru, que me paso – rápidamente kenichi recordó la pelea – es cierto la pelea

Hum hum – dijo maru un poco triste con la cabeza agachada

No te sientas mal – dijo kenichi mientras le frotaba la cabeza – si no te deje pelear fue porque no quiero que te lastimen

Hum – dijo maru mientras subía la cabeza un poco

Bien – dijo kenichi con mejor animo

Parece que despertaste jovencito – dijo un hombre de mayor edad

Si y quien es usted – dijo kenichi

Yo soy el dueño de esta casa jovencito – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

Como llegue a aquí – dijo kenichi un poco confundido

Mis hijos te trajeron – dijo el anciano – no te preocupes, hemos cuidado a tu amigo por estos 2 días

A bue… dos días – dijo kenichi sorprendido

Si peleaste con miembros del grupo yomi – le dijo el anciano – me sorprende de que salieras vivo

Así que así se llama ese grupo – dijo kenichi con su mano en su mentón

Creo que será mejor que comas – dijo el anciano saliendo del lugar

No teng… - un gran rugido sono del estomago de kenichi

Decías, je je je – dijo el anciano saliendo de la habitación – ven sígueme

Kenichi y el anciano salieron de la habitación, kenichi empezó a observar en que tipo de casa se encontraba, la casa se podía ver que era lujosa ya que el pasillo era de color rojo con retoques amarillos y estatuas de oro puro, al observar el pasillo se sorprendió mucho por lo cual pregunto en que casa estaba

Disculpe señor – dijo kenichi mientras le tocaba el hombro

Que pasa jovencito – rápidamente volteo el señor

Me puede decir en que casa estamos – dijo kenichi – o mejor dicho en que lugar estamos

Estas en una casa del país de la tierra, y estas en el distrito 10 – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

Que el distrito 10 – dijo kenichi sorprendido

Kenichi estaba así, ya que se decía que en el distrito 10 era uno de los lugares, más ricos tanto económicamente y culturalmente. También ya que en ese mismo distrito se encontraban parte de los mejores maestros tierra

Vaya – dijo kenichi asombrado – no pensé que el ryozanpaku estuviera en el distrito 10

Espera dijiste ryozanpaku – dijo el anciano asombrado

Si, soy de ese dojo por – dijo kenichi

Como esta el, ma kensei – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

Conoce al maestro ma – dijo kenichi sorprendido

Conocerlo, soy su primo – dijo el anciano muy contento

Enserio – dijo kenichi con una sonrisa – ja ja jamás pensé que el maestro ma tuviera un primo

Que nunca te conto de mi – le dijo el anciano

No, desgraciadamente no – dijo kenichi con un poco de pena

Entonces de seguro no te conto que tenia esposa he hijos verdad – dijo el anciano con una ceja alzada

¡QUE!- grito kenichi muy sorprendido - ¡EL MAESTRO KENSEI TIENE ESPOSA!

Se ve que no te lo conto – dijo el anciano un poco molesto – bueno te contare mas, el aparte de estar casado, es la cabeza de la familia mas prestigiosa en el kenpo

No puede ser – dijo kenichi mas sorprendido

Pero ahora el dejo a su esposa por dar la vuelta al mundo – dijo el anciano – pero jamás me imagine que siguiera en el reino tierra

Que cosas no – dijo kenichi muy apenado

Con eso siguieron platicando hasta que alguien les interrumpió

Tío estas aquí – dijo una voz femenina entrando a la habitación

A renka que bueno que llegaste – dijo su tio

Porque tío – dijo renka

Este jovencito sabe donde esta tu padre – dijo su tío mientras señalaba a kenichi

Mu… mucho gusto – dijo kenichi un poco apenado

Con que tu sabes donde esta ese mujeriego – dijo renka un poco seria

Eh…. – quedo petrificado kenichi – se me niega ha dar la ubicación del dojo

Si, no te creo – dijo un poco molesta – ahora cuéntame

No – dijo kenichi

Ven aquí – dijo renka tratando de darle un agarre

Dije que no – rápidamente a una gran velocidad kenichi apareció detrás de renka

N… no puede ser – dijo renka volteándose para ver a kenichi – c… como pudiste hacer eso

A esto, pues digamos que he entrenado un poco – dijo kenichi con una sonrisa

A ver si esquivas este – rápidamente renka estuvo apunto de darle un golpe pero fue parada por su tio

Basta renka, no es bueno tratar a los invitados así – dijo serio su tio

Pero tio – dijo renka

Pero nada – le dijo su tío molesto – si quieres algo de el, mínimo déjalo comer

Hump…. Okey – dijo molesta

Después de esto kenichi y el primo del maestro ma fueron a comer, pasaron dos horas platicando de cómo era el maestro ma de joven, kenichi se sorprendió mucho de cómo era su maestro en la juventud, después de esto se dispuso a seguir con su viaje

Hey kenichi, enserio quieres irte ya, si quieres puedes quedarte un rato mas – dijo el tío

Si, tengo largo camino por recorrer por lo cual no quiero perder mas tiempo – dijo kenichi mientras preparaba sus cosas para irse en la habitación que se le dio

Hey tu, a que horas partimos – le dijo renka la cual se le acerca mientras cargaba un gran saco en su espalda

Pe… pero que haces aquí – dijo kenichi muy sorprendido

Pues, acompañarte, si eso significa si me llevaras hasta mi padre – dijo renka sin importancia alguna en sus palabras

Se… señor diga algo – dijo kenichi mientras veía al viejo

Lo siento kenichi cuando ella se propone algo no hay obstáculo que le pare – dijo el tio un poco apenado – es por eso kenichi que te encargo a mi sobrina

Pe… - trato de decirle que no, pero al ver la cara del tio vio como el también quería que renka viese a su papá – okey, bien señor no se preocupe – dijo kenichi con una pequeña sonrisa

Bien luego nos vemos tio – dijo renka despidiéndose

Rápidamente renka y kenichi llegaron a la puerta, en eso maru se fue adelante de ellos

Hey kenichi, tendremos que llevar a esa cosa peluda – dijo renka mientras señalaba a maru

Grrrr – este comentario molesto a maru un poco

Ya, ya maru, no eres una cosa peluda – dijo kenichi mientras se agachaba a sobarle la cabeza

Huuuu – bramaba maru jugeton

Vamos maru muéstrale – dijo kenichi con una sonrisa

Gua – ladro maru mientras saltaba muy alto para caer ya con su cuerpo grande

E… eso es maru – dijo renka sorprendida

Si, esa es una de sus varias habilidades – dijo kenichi muy feliz

Pero como tiene esa – señalo renka la montura

Parece que la montura se encoge con el – dijo kenichi con un poco de asombro, rápidamente se empezó a subir a la espalda de maru – bienes – dijo kenichi estirándole la mano

He… si – dijo renka mientras tomaba su mano, rápidamente vio a kenichi y sintió que este tenia un auro muy fuerte lo cual le dejo asombrada y sonrojada

Que tienes te pasa algo – dijo kenichi mientras veía el rostro sonrojado de renka

N… no tengo nada – dijo ella evitando que notara su sonrojo

Bien entonces nos vamos – dijo kenichi mientras le daba la indicación a maru – bueno renka sujétate

He, porque – dijo renka sin entender, rápidamente maru empezo a correr muy rápido por lo que renka se asusto – kyaaaaaaaaa

Je je, te lo dije, bueno tengo que decirte una cosa – le dijo kenichi

A, que – dijo renka mas calmada

Veras, no puedo regresar al ryozanpaku todavía – dijo kenichi

Porque – le dijo renka un poco confundida

Es que tengo que regresarles algo importante – dijo kenichi muy serio

Y ese algo donde esta – dijo renka

Esta con el grupo de yomi – dijo kenichi mientras veía hacia delante muy serio

Continuara…


End file.
